Dark
by JayAndNya4ever
Summary: Takes place after the final episode. Mason, a dark evil teenager, wanders into the city and runs into Nya. So what happens if he fell for her? What if he wants to transform her to a dark, evil person? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. JayXNya.
1. Chapter 1: Love at Sight?

**Now that my Is this True Love?/Loving him is Red ordeal is ALMOST officially over, time to start a new story. Since my penname is 'JayAndNya4ever', I'm going to write another Jay/Nya Fanfic. This one is going to contain, well I'll let you find out for yourselves. Enjoy, and please review:) Nothing to do with my other stories.**

**CREDIT TO MasterOfPaperPlanes for helping me with the start for the chapter:)**

No one's P.O.V

Two weeks have passed since the Green Ninja defeated the Overlord. Peace had flourished all of Ninjago, even the dark island. Well it's more peaceful than it used to, I mean it's called the Dark Island for a reason. Never the less, it's much more peaceful. In fact not much bad things occurred. A couple shop robberies here and there, but that's nothing big for the ninja. Speaking of the ninja, the bounty has more members than what it started out with. First just Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, and Sensei lived on the Destiny's Bounty. Then little Lloyd Garmadon came along. After a while later, the group found Misako, followed by Mr. Julien (Zane's father), then once the darkness was destroyed, Garmadon became good once again, and joined our heroes and heroines.

_In the game room; The ninja_

"Ha ha! Guys, we're just to good!" Kai laughed. The five teenage boys were enjoying their favorite video game, Fist to Face 2. Each of them working together in the virtual world to defeat the virtual enemies.

"Yeah, with our powers combined, no one can stand in our way." Cole added.

"Well I got to go. My mom, dad, and I are going to go have a look around the town." Lloyd said while deactivating his player from the game.

"But it's the middle of the game!" Jay moaned.

"Jay, it's okay." Zane responded. Lloyd ignored his friends comments and left to enjoy his time with his family.

Minutes passed, but one thing stayed on the red ninja's mind. "You know, he's never really had one true family moment? He just found his mom like six months ago, and his dad was just drained from evil." Kai commented.

"You're right, he hasn't." Zane said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call 'Lloyd and Misako in a face off with evil Garmadon', a family moment." Cole sighed.

"Actually, I really haven't spent time with my father as much as could of since we found him locked away in a tower." Zane replied, as he stood up, and walked off to find his dad.

"I haven't seen my dad in at least a week since the whole overlord thing." Cole added, as he stood up.

"Can I come along?" Kai asked.

"Sure." The ninja of Earth and Fire set off to Jamonakai Village at that moment.

Jay's P.O.V:

Great now what am I going to do! My mom and dad are at some convention at who knows where! And no offense to Sensei, but the last time I spent time with him, he made me tag along with him on his errands. Then after that, I had to train until everyone returned. So perhaps Nya? Why not, we technically are together! I roamed the rooms and hallways trying to find her, when I came across Sensei.

"Hello Jay, why aren't you with your parents like the others are?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Mine are at the inventor's convention." I stated.

"Well don't you like to invent? Why didn't you go with them?"

"Yeah, but you have to be over the age of twenty." I sighed. That's such a stupid rule though; I have to be twenty to prove I'm the best inventor out all of those people?

"Oh, well if you'd like, you may run with me to the tea shop?" Sensei recommended. Yet, when he says, "tea shop" he also means he'd like to buy more bags of tea which takes him two hours to find what flavor. It can't be too strong, or too light. It can't stain his tea pot, which is irreplaceable.

"That's okay Sensei, Nya and I were going to... Do a little inventing! Yeah." I excused. A bit a suspicions was on Sensei's face.

"I see." Sensei smiled and walked down the opposite direction I was going in. Phew, that was close, I thought I'd be tea shopping for two to three hours. I finally reached the game room to find Nya reading a book. When she noticed I walked in, she shut her book, and looked up at me.

"Hey Jay." She said with a bright smile across her face.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to do something with me today?" I questioned, worrying about what her response could be.

"Sure, I'd love too! There's nothing really to do here anyway." She laughed.

"Yeah, everyone but Sensei left to go spend time with their families and friends." I replied.

"Oh, well we don't need them to have fun, as long as your with me, I'm happy." She smiled, giving me a little kiss on the cheek. I awed the fact that she kissed me.

"Now come on love, maybe we can work on that sparring bot you never finished." She said grabbing my hand telling me to follow.

_After two hours of a lot of inventing, and maybe a little kissing…_

No one's P.O.V:

As Jay and Nya were working on the robot's control settings, the phone rang. Jay stood up and pulled his blue cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey mom." As Jay was talking to his parents, Nya decided to go pick up lunch for her, Jay, and Sensei. Before she left she wrote a little note and placed on the tool box.

_Dear Jay, _

_I went to go pick up some lunch, I'll be back in a half hour. I love you._

_-Nya_

**Unknown P.O.V:**

I walked out from the forest, hoping to find myself something to eat. I must be careful though, throughout the city, I am wanted captured and perhaps dead. I have hurt many, I have stole from many. My name is Mason Greystone. When I was only five years old my parents died in a fire. Until I was about nine years old, an elderly man discovered of my existence. His name was Alfred Myers. Mr. Myers raised me like his very own child. He practically was my father. I always felt safe around him, but I was never happy. Not when death ruined my life, causing me great pain and hatred to the world. But my darkness stayed trapped inside of me. I had never noticed it until only two years ago. But anyways, in the woods it was so quiet and peaceful, and that's how I thought the rest of the world was. But one unfaithful day, my adoptive father passed of old age. At that point I was only fourteen. The age I traveled into the city, discovering the world was a dark, ruthless place. I ran back into the forest, but I lost my way home. When I wandered around, I found a cave. That cave had mystical powers. My biological father told me such stories of the vary cave. In which it only allowed one certain person, who's life would change drastically, but not in a good way. When I traveled to the rear of the cave, a small dark stone lied there on a stone pedestal. As I picked it up, something surged through me. When I held my hand up, dark mist surrounded my hands. Have I gained a special ability? I didn't think so. When I examined the stone carefully, something popped inside my brain, kind of like a video recording. It told me once I lose something valuable I would gain a great power. But what was there to lose. I lost my loved ones, my home, my life. Yet I liked being dark, it actually made me happy.

When I was swiftly moving through the shadows of the dark allies, I saw someone. A girl. She was the most lovely being I have ever laid eyes on. She wore a red, Chinese styled dress, with gold designs on the left side, when I took more depth into the design, it was a griffin. She had dark ebony shoulder length hair, with bangs that covered parts of her chocolate brown eyes. I decided to look through the window of the cafe she walked into. Luckily the windows were opened, so I could hear anything.

"Well hello there Nya! How's it going?" The cashier asked. Nya? That's a beautiful name, for such a lovely girl.

"Great, just picking some lunch up for my Sensei and my b-... friend." She answered. Such an angelic, sweet voice. What am I thinking, someone like me cannot fall in love. I must get what I came for, and leave. I rushed into the shop, and stole some scones and jellies and jams, then fled.

"Hey!" the girl yelled, standing outside the cafe'.

**And so the story begins! _I will not write the second chapter until Loving Him is Red is over. This is basically a sneak peek:) _So here's a character description of my new OC, Mason:**

**Name: Mason**

**Age: Seventeen**

**Eye color: Indigo**

**Hair: Straight white hair hair that ends at his eye brows, the tips tinted purple**

**Personality: Dark, decisive, intelligent**

**Strengths: Stealth, defense, and speed**

**Weapon: Any weapon **

**If you'd like to see what he actually looks like check out my drawing on DeviantART, they're will be a link on my profile:)**


	2. An Update, not chapter

**I'm sad to say I will not be updating today or tomorrow. Today I had my oral surgery at around noon. I was still on Anastasia gas stuff, which made made tired, and really slow for two hours. I then I had to take pain killers and some other pill which knocked me out for three hours. And when I wake up I don't feel good. So until I do feel better, I will not be writing for right now. I will try the best I can each day, perhaps tomorrow will be a new day? Quote from Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu:D (Lol, when my computer wanted to spell check "Garmadon", it wanted to change it to Armondo:D) Although in pain, I wanna do it with laughter! So to laugh I can't wait to read other stories like TheComingOfEpic's Ninjago Bloopers or Losing Something. I know there's more funny and amazing stories, but I just happen to think of Epic's first. So anyways, I feel weird now... Sorry about my surgery you can think my surgeon Dr. Lugakingira (I have no idea how to pronounce it, but we call him Dr. Luga, like similar to Luigi from Mario) Bye, I love you all for reading a reviewing. I think of you all as friends and family. But I must leave now to take stupid pills again:( Bye! **


	3. Chapter 2: Stone and ID

**I'm extremely sorry for the extremely long update! If you haven't heard, on Thursday afternoon, I received Oral Surgery. I'm doing much better though, just a lot of pain. Anyways, I felt bad for not updating soon enough. Because I will soon have to slow down on my updates once more. You see, there's this big state's test through out Minnesota on march 5th. Then I have to take a Merit Test sometime before April. The merit test is to decide whether or not I will get a Scholarship at a private Catholic Highschool in a few years****. So I'll have to save many hours for studying. But it's about a month and a half away, so no need to worry! Okay, enough of my ranting, you guys wanna read the next chapter.**

Mason's P.O.V:

I could not stop thinking about the girl from the bakery. She seemed sweet, yet could handle taking care of herself. I don't know why but I must make her mine. I walked to the pedastal that lay in the back of my cave. Seeled away in the stone of darkness. When I layed my hand on the glass cover, I recieved a vision.

_Mason, this is you father, I beg of you not to touch the stone. Now that you are seventeen years of age, the one who wears the stone is consumed by all the evil inside of it. It will give you uncontrollable powers. Darkness will consume your heart. Don't touch the stone..._

Iquickly removed my hand from the slick, glass container. No, I love my father, I shall listen to his wish. I will never touch the stone ever again. Not unless truly needed.

For some reason, I feel like I must find Nya. But how? I decided to wander the dark streets of Ninjago for any ideas.

Nya's P.O.V:

When I arrived back on to the Bounty. I noticed Jay who walked up to me, grease and oil smeared across his left cheek.

"Hey, I brought some sandwiches from the bakery down town." I grinned.

"Sounds good. Any troubles?" Jay asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well sort of. When I was paying for lunch, a teenage boy our age ran inside and stole some bread. I tried to follow him, but I lost him." I answered. Jay gave me a reasuring smile, and helped me carry the sandwiches indoors.

Mason's P.O.V:

As I was walking silently downtown, I came upon a ID card. Nya R. Flamely, D.O.B: May 21, 1997, Hair color: Black, Eye color: Brown, It read. Hm, she must of dropped it. Guess I better find out where she lives.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have to go to Parent-Teacher conferences now... Please review?**


	4. Chapter 3: We Meet Once Again

**Sorry for the extremely long update, again... I just haven't really been in the creative mood lately, still not but I need to update for you all. **

**Mason's P.O.V:**

As I was walking around the dark streets of Ninjago, something came to me. A few weeks ago, I heard a few girls talking about how they wanted to stow upon the Destiny's Bounty. At first I was clueless on what the Destiny's Bounty even was, but the two females soon added, we can't go into the ninja's home! Besides it flies, how would we even get on board? So The Destiny's Bounty was I flying ship I thought to myself. The ninja live on it, and if I recall, so does Nya. I looked up into the sky, and much to my dismay, there it was, the Destiny's Bounty.

I stood speechless, wondering who was the mastermind to that great idea. I watched it for a bit longer, as if all my problems are being solved, the Bounty appeared to be slowly landing on top of Dareth's Dojo. I rushed down a few more shops and building until I reached the doors of the dojo. I climbed up the walls, placing my feet on every out-of-placed brick and window sill possible. I finally reached the roof of the building, to find a huge ship, the Destiny's Bounty.

I took some careful steps, trying to not fall off the ledge (The bounty took much space). When I reached the bridge, that leads to the deck, I took quiet steps, hopefully not disturbing anyone. I walked up to the door, pressing the doorbell until I heard a noise that sounded like a gong.

"I'll get it!" I heard a male voice shout from the inside. The door opened, revealing a teen, blonde haired boy, wearing a green and black kimono. He stood silent. Breathless. Staring at me.

"Stare much?" I snickered.

"Huh? What? No! ARG! Who are you?" He stuttered.

"Mason, Mason Greystone. You wouldn't perhaps to know Nya R. Flamely?" I questioned.

"Nya! Someone is here for you!" The teenager shouted.

"Come on in Mason." He said, stepping to the side of the door, allowing me to walk through the entrance.

"I'm Lloyd by the way." he added.

**Lloyd's P.O.V:**

Okay this guy is strange. He wears a dark denim blue, long-sleeved shirt, Black jeans, but that's just average, everyday clothing. What made me have chills down my back was his black cloak or cape, his white with tinted purple tipped hair, and those dark indigo purplish eyes. They look like their piercing through my soul or whatever! But like my Uncle always says, don't judge people by their appearance.

Since Nya hasn't arrived yet, I just led him to the dining room. Inside was such a loving, heart-warming sight. Everyone was enjoying the meal Zane had prepared. Laughing and giggling at the jokes made about Cole's cooking "skills," Kai was laughing his heart and brain out. Zane was serving the chicken rice, almost dropping the pan to the hard, oak wood floor. Even Cole was laughing! But was really sweet was the couple on the ship, Jay and Nya. Even when I was trouble-making child, I knew something that sparking between them, as Sensei told me when they allowed me to live with them. Jay had his arm wrapped across Nya's back, as Nya coiled her arms around his chest. Jay lightly kissing Nya's cheek. It's kind of gross, because I'm still somewhat a kid inside, yet my teenage mind thought it was cute.

"Uh guys this is Mason. He needed to talk to Nya." I stated, trying to speak over everyone's laughter. Nya's head shot up. When she got a look of Mason, her eyes widened with shock.

**Nya's P.O.V:**

I don't believe my eyes. It's the boy from the bakery. The one who stole the bread! I quickly stopped staring like I'm in a state of astounded, yet I was, very much so.

"Yes?" I said, standing up, but still gripping my boyfriend's hand tightly.

"I think you dropped this earlier." Mason replied, holding out my ID card.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." I said, with a fake grin. I sat back down, as Jay kissed me on the cheek once more. Gosh do I love him! He always so sweet and caring. Not to mention he has been much more comfortable around me, I mean he likes me, it's just that he was so love-struck.

"Mason, why don't you join us for dinner? There's plenty to go around." Zane recommended. Great, now he'll be eating with us? I mean he's a thief! But perhaps that he had a reason for it?

**Yay, another chapter completed! Whoop! Well thanks to all who wished me well after my surgery! I am almost completely healed. Tomorrow afternoon I get to visit my weird named orthadontist again! Well question time:**

**1. What do you like about this story?**

**2. What do you dislike?**

**3. What's your favorite color?**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Make sure to check out my friend TheComingOfEpic's stories! Love you all, please review?**

**-Mara **

**A.K.A.: JayAndNya4ever**


	5. Chapter 4: The plot thickens

**Well I think I'm back into my creative mood again! I'm hoping for this chapter to be long, let's hope for it:D**

**Nya's P.O.V:**

I really didn't know what to do. Should I come right out and say, _your a thief! _Hm, I don't know. I decided to find Jay and ask him for his opinion. I walked down the hall until I found myself in front of his door. A few months ago, Sensei gave each of the guys' their own room. I softly knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Kai if that's you, I didn't hurt your sister!" Jay shouted from the inside.

"It's not Kai, it me Nya." I laughed.

"Oh, coming!" He hollared back, I heard foot steps rushing to the door.

_CRASH!_

_CLANG! _

_BOOM! _

Uh-oh, that didn't sound good.

"Ow," Jay grunted. I quickly rushed inside to find Jay toppled over, layers of machinery, tools, and pieces scattered across the floor and on him.

"Jay are you okay?" I asked, walking to aid at his side.

"I'm fine, just tripped over some things." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. I helped him gather and clean up all of the materials that fell, when Jay asked, "so did you need to talk to me?"

"Yeah, it's about Mason." I replied, my tone of voice soft.

"What about him?"

"Well, he is the one who stole the bread from the bakery." I said, yet my response sounded over dramatic just over a few scones.

"That's it? I mean don't get me wrong, stealing is stealing, but it could be a lot worse." Jay answered.

"I know, but I have a weird feeling about Mason. Like he's hiding something." I admitted. We gazed into each other's eyes. Trying to find the answer. That's when Jay finally spoke up.

"Nya, if you want, I'll talk to Mason before he leaves." He said, hope and strength in his voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded, and stood up.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I wandered the Destiny's Bounty, looking for Mason. When I walked through the hallway, I noticed Mason on the deck. I walked outside, the wind chill blowing in the air. The sharp, cold air stinging my face.

"Hello Jay." Mason said, continuing to look below at the bright lights in the city. Not looking back at me.

"Uh, hey Mason... Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Sure." he replied, no further statements or questions.

"Uh, well Ny- I mean, is there a reason why you stole bread from the bakery the other day?" I asked, trying not to give Nya away.

"Who told you?" He hissed.

"No one! I just happened to see you wa-" I said before being cut off by the white and purple haired teenager.

"Look blue boy, I don't know who told you that I stole, but you need to stay out of my business." He said, shoving his way past me to a different side of the deck. It almost seemed as if he were going to jump off.

"Oh, and do you really think Nya and you are going to last? I mean seriously dude! Look at you, and then her beautiful self. You two won't last much longer. She probably doesn't even love you as much as you think she does." He grinned evilly, and just as I assumed, Mason indeed did jump right off the bounty. Who knows how that's going to end?

But what he said made me upset. No, not upset, furious! I mean I know Nya is totally way out of my league, but it doesn't mean she doesn't love me. I would go after him, but it's too late. Wait one minute, evil never rests! And I don't necessarily think Mason is on the good guys side. Evil never sleeps, and good never rests. So as a completely good guy ninja, I should go after him. I mean it's apart of my job right?

Mason's P.O.V:

Before I left the bounty, I happened to noticed everyone who lived on the ship had there phone numbers pinned to a white board. So being the guy I am, I took the one labeled, "Nya's cell number." Perhaps I'll give her a call tomorrow? Or- but a familiar shout interrupted my thoughts. I looked behind me to find Jay closely behind. You pesky little ninja! I quickly ran into my cave, where he would never find me, because this cave only opens up to the destined one of darkness, me. But that Jay, he surely does not deserve Nya at all. If only she were evil, we then could be together. Wait, if only she were evil? The stone! The one who wears it is consumed of darkness! That's it, all I need to do, is get Nya to wear the stone of shadows as a ring. The plan is foolproof.


	6. Chapter 5: What just happened?

**Hey guys my plan was to update everyday this weekend, but my older brother's birthday is on Tues., Feb 12, and we're going to be celebrating his birthday on Sunday. My older sister said we're going to just have my grandparents and my biological dad coming that day, so there's just a chance I can type after the little celebration. But if you ask me, it's just a day to tell me my brother will be starting college in three more year:(... Anyways enough of my complete rambling:**

Nya's P.O.V:

After Jay's talk with Jay, I haven't seen him. Well both of them actually, but the one I care about is Jay. I mean Mason's cute and all, but defiantly not my type at all. I decided to check Jay's room just one more time, just in case the last time he was in the restroom. I politely knock softly on the door, after a few seconds, I decided to peek my head in a bit. No sign of Jay. Not a single trace. Usually he'll spend an extra hour or two at night with his blueprints, but they we're completely organize as I arranged them the day before. His ninja suits remained neatly folded on his nicely made blue bedding cover. He's not here. I was about to go look around a bit more when I heard my phone start to ring. I picked it up to look at the caller ID, it was unrecognizable. I picked it up anyway, thinking it may be a wrong number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Nya, this is Mason. I was wondering if we could head to the cafe' on Ridgemoor Drive today. I think we got on the wrong foot, with the whole me stealing bread thing, but if you could give me a chance to explain myself. I'm sure you'll understand."

"Oh, um, sure. Just give me a half and hour to find something." I replied.

"Sure thing."

"Okay see you there. Bye!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye."

Okay, I have thirty minutes to find Jay. Maybe I should just call him? No, he doesn't even have his phone, it was laying next to the blueprints. Oh well, probably should go get ready then. I'm sure Jay is fine, I mean he is a ninja after all.

**_About an half hour later..._**

Nobodies P.O.V:

Nya walked inside the little shop, scoping the room for Mason, he was sitting right in front of the window to ceiling floors, hold a small red box. Nya walked over, and sat down.

"Hey Nya." Mason said happily.

"Hey, so you said you wanted to explain what was going on the other day?" she asked, curiosity ringing in her soft, angelic voice.

"Yes, you see..." (**You all know his past, so no need to write it again.)**

"Oh Mason, I'm so sorry, that makes much more sense! I'm so sorry that I doubted you." Nya answered, as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Yeah, and to make it up to you, I bought you this." Mason said as he opened up the velvet box, revealing a certain dark colored stone, with a chain running through the top.

"Oh it's beautiful, I'll wear it now."

Jay's P.O.V:

I cannot believe I passed out under a tree! That's so embarrassing Next thing you know, this morning fan girls where surrounding me with these terrifying, hungry eyes. As I sat up, they mauled me! Hugging me, ruffling my hair, clawing at me, and the worst part, kissing me. Now I look like some guy who was on a date, and got run over by a train! How am I going to explain this- Yet my thoughts were interrupted by a bizarre sight. Nya at the cafe' with Mason? I must be seeing things, last time I remember Nya was doubtful of Mason. At the moment, she was putting a necklace on, and at that instant, a purple flash exploded.

"NYA!" I shouted, running in the cafe' pushing through people and purple, hazy fog to get to Nya. My Nya.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the extremely long update guys. Really I didn't expect me to take so long on updating. This week has been really tough on me. I've had many quizzes and tests lately. Not to mention I had this huge Algebra project that I turned in today. And then yesterday I got braces. And not to mention I'm getting sick. But anyways here's the next chapter:**

**OH AND BTW INSTEAD OF MASON GIVING NYA A NECKLACE IM CHANGING IT TO A RING.**

Nya's P.O.V:

As I was consumed by smoke, I felt a tug on my wrist, pulling me out to where I could actually see. Well better, it was still hard but I could make out who was in front of me, Jay!

"Nya are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance No wait, I'll just carry you! I love you so much, and I don't ever want to loose you! But you know? Ugh! What am I saying? Nya-" Jay continued to ramble on aimlessly, before I kissed him gently, full on the lips to hush his constant questioning. We sat there on the cold, tiled flooring, gazing into each other's eyes before I remember he had asked me a question. Well many questions.

"I'm fine. Really, I bet the kitchen just had a gas leak!" I reassured. He nodded, yet looked down at the floor in complete and utter silence.

"We should probably get out of here." He mumbled.

"Okay." I mumbled. As he stood up, he held his hand out towards me. I graciously accepted, as he pulled me up. He held my hand tightly, but not to tight to hurt me. We were racing to find the exit. And after many attempts on finding it, we did.

Outside stood Mason standing on the sidewalk. That's when I noticed the grey clouds spinning in circles.

"Thank goodness your okay Nya!... And Jay." Mason sighed, rushing over to the two of us. I felt Jay's grip grow tighter as Mason walked over to Jay and I. And even tighter as Mason gave me a quick, slight hug.

"We're fine." Jay muttered, staring at the side of the road. I placed my hand on his cheek, causing his head to turn towards me. I gave him a smile, trying to cheer him up. But in response, he just looked away once more. Not a single goofy smile, or a fake one for crying out loud!

"Well I better get back home." Mason said, as he dashed off.

"Jay?" I whispered quietly, tilting my head in curiosity of his depression.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking. Don't worry I'm not depressed or anything." Jay replied, a weak smile across his face. Yet I think he was faking it.

"Yes you are. Please tell me why." I pleaded.

"Look Nya I promise. Okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Now come on I wanna give you something." He smiled, letting go of me. He turned away.

"Well arn't you gonna get on?" He laughed. I smiled, as he hoisted me up on his back. Giving me a piggy back ride the way back home.

The whole time we we're laughing, not a single care in the world.


	8. Chapter 7: Uh Nya?

**Dear JayandNyaarecool (Guest) not trying to be rude or anything because I appreciate you reading, liking, and reviewing my story, but I realize I can trust most people on FanFiction, but it doesn't change the fact my parents didn't want me to share my name yet. Trust me, I would of told all of you my name was Elyse, but my parents didn't approve until I showed full responsibility of my actions. Hope I could answer your question:D**

Nya's P.O.V:

I woke up this morning feeling much less cheery than I usually am. I made my bed and decided to go freshen up. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the soap bar next to me, I scrubbed the soap in the palms of my hand, hoping to get this ring off. No offense to Mason, I just don't think Jay would be very pleased if I continued to wear it.

For the next ten minutes of constant scrubbing I decided this ring wouldn't budge. Oh well! Besides why does it matter what I wear! Jay doesn't own me! If he has a problem with it, well I'd like to see what he'll do about it. Ninjago is a free county. I rinsed the soap off from my hands, and changed out of my red pajamas.

I looked through my closet and pulled out my usual red cocktail dress, and slipped it on.

"Nya? Nya? Nya! NYA! It's an emergency!" Someone yelled from outside my bedroom door. I felt annoyed by there constant pounding and yelling, so I stomped across my room until I reached the door. I quickly swung the door open to reveal my brother Kai.

"What is it?!" I yelled. Kai took a step back. Fear, worry, and shock filling his brown eyes. He stood there in complete and utter silence for another minute or so when I finally lost my patience.

"Yes?!" I urged.

"Uh, I came to tell you it's time for breakfast." He mumbled, still shocked from whatever I did or said.

"Alright... Wait so now breakfast is an emergency?! You constantly yelled and banged on my door for thirty seconds to tell me it's time to eat?! Jerk." I replied coldly, shoving right past him to the dining room. I felt Kai walking closely behind.

When I reached the room, I noticed everyone's faces had a hint of disgust to them. That's when Cole walked in with black slob on a plate.

"What is _that _suppose to be?" I muttered.

"Nya!" Every gasped as they were taken back away from my words.

"What! I mean seriously raise your hand if you think Cole's cooking is good?... Or at least edible?" I asked, pausing for a moment waiting for the show of hands that I knew would never arise.

"That's what I thought. Now tell me when a decent meal is prepared. Otherwise don't bother telling me it's time to eat." I said, hinting my last sentence towards Kai.

I walked back to my room to find my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID, Mason?


	9. Chapter 8: Avenge me

"Hello?" I questioned, wondering why he had called.

"Hey Nya, it's Mason." He replied.

"Oh, uh Mason can I call you back in ten minutes. Something is on my mind, and I need to figure it out at the moment. Sorry." I added.

"It's fine, talk to you later." He answered hanging up. I set my phone down on my dresser, and flung myself on my bed. Why am I acting so strange? I've never thought about insulting my friends or my brother before, and I just did an hour ago. My attitude has drastically changed in my sleep? No that's impossible! _Oh but it's not little girl..._ Huh? Who are you? W-What are you?! _I am not a whom! For I am you, just much less clueless, and evil. The ring Mason gave it to you will make you evil within time, short time. Just you see. _No! This is not happening! Perhaps this is all a wild crazy dream. Or I'm hallucinating! No but I wouldn't be, I quickly ran across my room for my phone, skidding my knees in the process causing them to bleed from the oak flooring. I dialed Mason's number.

"Hey!"

"What did you do to me?!" I screamed.

Jay's P.O.V:

"What did you do yo me?!"

"That sounds like Nya." I mumbled to myself. I stopped my inventing and ran down the hall way to her room. I tried opening it, but it was jammed or something. Guess it's a good thing I'm a ninja. I busted the door open with a simple round house kick. Finding myself at a bizarre and horrifying sight. Nya was chained to her bed.

"Nya? Who did this to you?" I yelled, rushing over to her aid.

"I did." She muttered.

"What?" I whispered, confused on why she had come to this. Tears had begun to fill her soft, milk chocolate colored eyes.

"Remember yesterday at the cafe with the _gas leak_?" Nya asked, emphasizing on the words gas leak.

"Yeah?" I stated, looking at her wrists, which were turning red a about to bleed from the friction of the chains.

"It wasn't a gas leak. It was the ring Mason gave me! It's going to turn me evil in less than half an hour!" She cried.

"Nya, your going to be fine, it's impossible to turn evil from a ring." I calmly stated, hoping I was right.

"Really? Then how did the explosion happen? How dumb can you get!?" She growled. Her eyes widened at the words she said.

"Jay I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you so much." She added.

"It's alright, but what is chaining yourself going to do to help?" I asked breaking the chains off of her. She stared at me with shock in her eyes.

"When did you get so strong? That's the strongest of metals. I didn't even think Cole could snap them off." She mumbled.

"I don't know. Working away on my inventions in my bedroom I guess." I laughed. But when I realized what was going on, I turned serious once again.

"I'm gonna kill him." I grumbled.

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" I shouted, grabbing my elemental blade. Then stood up determination filling my body.

"Jay don't!"

"Why?" I asked. She stood quietly trying to think of a reason.

"Do you like him or something?" I asked.

"No! I love you, it's just... Avenge me." She said, ending in a hushed tone, as she dropped down to her knees and released a horrifying scream of pain.


	10. Chapter 9: Transformation

"Nya!" I shouted, hoping this was a dream and nothing more but my imagination. Please Nya be alright! Yet, I knew she wouldn't. I grabbed the little leather box out of my pocket, pulling the light blue necklace out. Something special about it was it was shaped like a lightning bolt. I reached into the smoke grabbing Nya's wrist and pulling her out of it. I could already see how the ring's power was consuming her.

"Jay, I don't wanna go!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me. As she did I put the necklace on her. She looked at it, and then began to cry more.

"Nya... I don't want to lose you! I never do, and I'm not now." I said, trying to remain clam for her.

"Jay, whatever happens, whatever I do, whatever I say, just remember I love you very much. No one is better for me but you. I will love no one but you." She whispered.

"I love you too Nya, I always have and always will." I replied, still not wanting to let her go from my grasp.

"Avenge me. Don't let Mason win." She whispered in my ear. She threw me back, as her final transformation started. A bright purple blast shot from her. I stood back, feeling helpless, eyes widened in shock at what was happening. The light wore down revealing something I never wanted to see. Her penny red flats were no longer red, they were grey, her dress was now grey instead of red. The emblems of gold griffins were now dark purple. As for her skin, it was much more pale. Her eyes were no longer that comforting brown, but now cold purple.

"Nya?" I wondered.

**So really short chapter, but what a good stopping point... Anyways you guys should check out my story, "New Girls in Town". :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Sayonara

**Sorry it took me so LONG to update this story! I've had writer's block trying to start this. But I'm back. **

"Nya?" I wondered, stepping closer to her. Her eyes opened wide, all I could see was hatred and emptiness. She was once so sweet and considerate, but now.

"You we're always such an idiot." She grinned, as she opened the window. Was she going to jump out. I thought she turned evil, not crazy. No, I can't let her leave. I held on to her wrist.

"Please don't go. I love you. We can fix this together." I sighed, yet I knew she wouldn't listen to a thing I say.

"Perhaps I don't want to change. I like being darker, it gives me a whole new perspective on life. A better perspective. Sayonara Jay. We're through." She snickered, leaping out in a twirling motion. I rushed to the bottom, to see if she was okay, of course she isn't! She's evil...

Nya's P.O.V:

That good for nothing Jay never treated me right. He always babied me, like I'm his little sister. But last time I remember I'm his girlfriend! Or at least was, now to find someone who will treat me right. I know just the guy.

No one's P.O.V:

As Mason sat alone in his cave, he felt a presence of someone he had hoped to show up.

"Mason, I made a huge mistake for not breaking up with Jay for you. I always knew you we're the one for me." Nya sighed, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I had a feeling you felt this way." Mason grinned.

"So what's our plan baby?" she cooed, sitting down on his left knee. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, we could take over Ninjago. If that's alright with you." he suggested.

"Sounds perfect." She replied giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you'd like the plan." He

"Of course, so how do we begin?" Nya questioned.

"With this." Mason replied, holding up a bottle with a dark liquid.

"What's that?"

"You see if we hook this potion from that Darkraiskin flower, to a fog machine, it'll spray it like a gust of wind. We just need to get every citizen in one place."

"But you know babe, that the mayor is holding a festival, everyone's attending." Nya commented.

"Perfect."

Jay's P.O.V:

"She did what now?" Everyone shouted in response to my explanation to what happen to Nya. Yet I made it brief, tears fell from my eyes. The love of my life is gone, and there's no telling on how I'll get her back. Or whether I get her back?

**Short chapter, sorry... I promise for a longer chapter next time:)**


	12. Chapter 11: Gone, Gone, and Back again

**Next chapter in Dark! **

Nya's P.O.V:

"But Mason, I refuse to take over Ninjago living in such a dreadful cave. I say, we use the Train Station. It has many rooms and coridors, perfect place for the two of us." I said, I mean this cave was creaky and I hate it!

"Alright babe, let's go now." He answered, a sly, evil grin across his face. Babe? How disrespectful, I'm a lady, at least treat me like one! I know Jay wouldn't call me "babe," "baby," or anything like that! If anything, he called me "love." Oh, Jay. _Shut up! He's gone. And soon you'll be under my full control! _Mason?! Get out of my thoughts! _Hahaha, you wish..._

With the Ninja, No one's P.O.V:

"Trouble at the subway?" Kai asked. Staring at the monitor with content eyes, a worried face. His sister was gone, he cried the nights away knowing this is partly his fault. He was her older brothers, her only family left, he should of protected her from Mason.

"It must be Mason and Nya." Zane added. Jay buried his face in his hands, Kai taking a deep breath.

"I wanna go alone." Jay muttered. Everyone stared at their Lightning brother.

"You can't. Jay we're a team. You know that!" Cole exclaimed.

"I need to talk to her!" Jay growled.

"Alright, just let us hold off Mason." Kai replied.

"Nah, you save the citizens. I'll handle Mason." Lloyd smiled.

"Move out!" Cole chanted.

The ninja rushed out, realizing they were miles from the train station center.

"We'll never make it!" Lloyd moaned.

"I wouldn't say that." Jay said, pointing to Nya's Samurai Mech and Kai's Fire Mech.

"I'll take Cole and Zane. Kai take Lloyd." Jay ordered.

Mason's P.O.V:

Everything is going as planned. Perfect, my Nya is looking around forcing the citizens of Ninjago out of the area of the moment.

"Better go check on her." I mumbled to myself.

"You're not going anywhere." Said a voice. I turned around to find a teenage boy a little younger than me wear a gold uniform.

"Ah, Lloyd. You know you can't destroy me." I laughed.

"Yeah, I defeated the overlord. You'll be a piece of cake." He said creating a ball of electricity, aiming it towards me. I simply deflected it with a dark spell.

"Huh?" He wondered.

"Curious Lloyd. Don't you know already? I'm completely full of dark magic." I said.

"Whatever!"

Nya's P.O.V:

"Leave!" I hissed at the people as the evacuated the train cart.

"Nya, this must stop now." I looked back to see Jay.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You! The real you! The one I fell in love with!"

"Shut up. That's so over now." I grinned.

"No, you're there. I know it in my heart."

"Don't you get it? Here I am! This is me. I'm way stronger than you'd ever thought I'd be!" I sighed.

"Nya, I knew you we're strong. Stronger than all of the guys and I. But this time you need to be stronger than ever. Fight Mason's dark magic." He pleaded.

"Are you mad? Well the jokes on you, because the girl you thought you knew is _gone."_

_"_NO! She's not! I know my love is still there! Please come back Nya." He cried.

"JAY! Help me!" A part of me cried.

_"You fool! You're trapped! Say goodbye to your lover."_

_"_NEVER!" I shouted, rushing over to Jay, fighting what was trying to over power inside of me.

"Nya, stop this maddness." Said another voice. Mason.

"I thought Lloyd stopped you!" Jay yelled.

"Oh you mean your beloved green ninja, yeah he's out. Cold."

"Nya, stand back this is a battle between me and _him."_ Jay stated coldly.

No one's P.O.V:

"You're inconsiderate! You destroyed her." Jay shouted.

"No, I made her in the way in which she'd love me. Oh and by the way, she called me 'Baby' and kissed me." Mason sneered. Jay looked back to Nya, who was in a state of confusion, had tears falling from her face.

"She didn't mean it." Jay muttered, his heart shattered a bit.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Mason asked, but at the very second, Jay sent his elemental blade soaring right at Mason's face, who tried to dodge it, yet left a deep cut right below his eye.

"You jerk!" Jay said, throwing rapid punches.

"You made her your puppet on a string!"

"You mistreated her! You underestimated her! You ruined her!" He yelled, holding a knife to his neck. But what Mason didn't know is he was right above the edge of a broken railroad track, a cliff which lead to no where. His doom.

"You wouldn't dare." Mason growled.

"Oh, I would." Jay said, simply letting go of the collar of Mason's shirt, causing him to loose his balance, sending him down to who knows where. But was he gone?

"Jay?" Nya wondered.

Jay's P.O.V:

"Nya?" I said, staring at her fingers, the ring was still there. I looked in her eyes, knowing she's still possessed. I gently kissed her lips, knowing it may be my last. A huge outburst of blue and red light flashed, yet we we're in the center of it? Magic is something else! As we seized our kiss, I noticed we were floating! I looked at Nya to find the necklace I gave her glowing.

"Your necklace!" I shouted, then it shot a beam towards the ring the Mason gave her. The ring popped off Nya's finger, then it blew up! Too much? I don't know but it's gone!

We finally got back on our feet, as Nya rushed over to me, hugging me. I hugged her back, the dark magic was gone. Mason was gone. Nya was back. My Nya was safe and sound.

**The end! I didn't plan on ending it, but I guess it is!:( Review? What should I do next? **


End file.
